Quint Lane
Quint Lane is the son of Antigen director Jacob Lane. He is a Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid due to injections of the Corvinus Strain derived from tissue samples stolen from Eve. He is portrayed by actor Kris Holden-Ried. History Quint Lane is the polar opposite of the Vampire Selene; whereas she is Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid, he is a Lycan-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. His strength is extreme even for one of his species, due to his multiple injections of a serum developed by Antigen from the tissues of Selene and Michael Corvin's daughter, Eve. He has the ability to heal almost instantly, as well as having immunity to silver. He leads the assault on a Vampire safe house, in which he and other Lycans kill nearly every Vampire there. He and his forces then leave when the remaining Vampires gift him with the Tri-blood Hybrid Eve. Quint is later killed by Selene when she punches a hole in his stomach and stuffs a silver grenade in it. When his instant healing takes place, his wounds close, sealing the grenade inside. The grenade then detonates and blows him to pieces. Powers & Abilities Quint has the ability to change into a Lycan twice the size of a normal Lycan and with superior strength due to the presence of the Corvinus Strain in his blood. As a result of multiple transfusions, his enhancements were immense and far superior to those of Selene, a Vampire-Corvinus Strain Hybrid. *'Superhuman Endurance': Quint can endure attacks that would kill most Lycans or Vampires such as Selene stabbing him in the head and shooting him with silver bullets. *'Superhuman Strength': Quint possesses vast superhuman strength, such tossing cars great distances and knocking Selene unconscious on more than one occasion. *'Healing Factor': Quint possesses a rapid and highly potent healing factor; able to regenerate instantaneously, closing wounds within seconds and also able to regrow two of his fingers after they were cut off. *'Superhuman Speed': Quint backhands Selene with razor sharp speed. *'Superhuman Agility': Quint may be possible able to pull off various athletic moves in his Human form although in his Lycan form his massive size may limit him. *'Muscle Mass': Quint has the ability to change into a Lycan twice the size of a normal Lycan. He also has enough control over his transformation that he can turn only his hand into a miniature Uber-Lycan claw. However this made his transformation process far slower than that of a regular lycan. *'Resistance to Silver: '''Due to the multiple injections of Corvinus DNA, Quint is almost completely immune to the effects of silver and is completely unaffected by it when used in any conventional means. However he was unable to resist the effects of the silver grenade Selene stuffed into his stomach; the force and large amount of silver sent directly into his organs and bloodstream were too much for his system to endure. Trivia *Kris Holden-Reid also plays a werewolf in the TV series ''Lost Girl, although his character of Dyson in the series is a hero who is inclined to help protect humans in contrast to Quint's obviously villainous disregard for them. Gallery Ono.jpg|Quint inside an Antigen lab. quint shifting.jpg|Quint after shifting. underworld-awakening-trailer_12232011_133453.jpg|Quint's Hybrid form. 7924.jpg|Quint, a Lycan-Corvinus strain Hybrid. UBE_202B_223_comp_jpg-match-hd-left.png|Quint the Uber-Lycan. Quintuberlycan.jpg|Quint in the parking garage. Category:Character Category:Awakening characters Category:Hybrid Category:Lycan